fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Egg
There are several Easter eggs featured in FHSW. They can either be rare or in some cases can be useful. Examples include the Cola Bottle, the Spawn Radio, the RC Prince of Wales and even hidden vehicles such as the Type 4 Chi-To. Battlefield 1942 CD Box On the map The Forgotten Jungle, you can find on a table at the flag "Japanese Fortified Position" a Battlefield 1942 CD Rom cover box in both the English version and in Japanese. Type 4 Chi-To The Type 4 Chi-To is an example of an Easter Egg tank. This tank shows up on at least one map (known as of now) and is hidden in the Red Zone in a well camouflaged tunnel. This tank doesn't appear with a minimap icon, similar to the horses in-game. It appears on the map Naichi. Spawn radio The spawn radio is a music radio which doesn't play music, but is instead used as a spawnpoint. The Japanese have their own spawn radios on the map Operation Coronet. Pirate float On the map Ilomantsi, in the big lake near the church on B2, and on the map Seelow Heights, somewhere at F2, a child-made pirate float can be spotted. This one can not be used as a vehicle, but you should be able to get onto the float. French rat There are some rats that have been placed on maps based in France. One has been spotted on the map Counterattack at H5. The rats can not be killed. RC Prince of Wales This is the most well known Easter egg, the miniature Prince of Wales battleship. You can find this in the river near the USA base at D7, on the map Alpenfestung. It's just a miniature version of the original BF1942 Prince of Wales battleship, but of course, it's nowhere near as powerful. Sniper kits While we can't reveal where all of the sniper kits are, we can give you some hints. Church towers are popular placements, as can be seen in the picture. You can find them on lot of maps. Two of them are Bastogne and Counterattack. You recognize this tower? New hint: Saving Private Ryan. Back from the Future ... with three bottles of wine! bf1942 2013-03-31 12-58-41-08.jpg bf1942 2013-03-31 12-59-06-57.jpg On the map Fall Gelb (retired), near the entrance of the castle you can find three bottles of wine from the future. Two bottles of Austrian Umathum Blaufränkisch from the year 1994, and French Château Grand Monteil red wine from the year 2000! Malsta File:Bf1942 2013-04-01 00-05-25-77.jpg File:Bf1942 2013-04-01 00-05-31-85.jpg File:Bf1942 2013-04-01 00-05-39-92.jpg In the white orthodox church, on maps like Moscow Outskirts, there is a green wacky face with the word "Malsta" on it. You need to enter the church and behind the doors, at the part when you can't enter, you can find a sign with a green wacky face. It's possible that this means "Malsta" is the designer of this 3D model. Always Coca Cola! BF1942 2013-12-08 12-52-26-59.jpg On some maps, you can find Coca Cola bottles in a crate. These are pick-up kits. You can kill an enemy with one by smashing a bottle over his head! You can find them on the map Stashuv Area. Mini Panzer Fabrik Panzerfabrik.jpg On the map Alaska, in one of the carriages located at the tunnel on the left, you can find the table with miniaturized models of Hanomag and Jagdpanzer IV(V) on it. This exhibition is called "Panzer Fabrik". Chewing gum Bubble gum.jpg In the same tunnel there is a table with chewing gum under it. Perhaps some American soldiers got bored and stuck it on there. German zombie BF1942 2014-02-15 11-59-24-89.jpg BF1942 2014-02-15 11-59-41-88.jpg BF1942 2014-02-15 11-59-34-44.jpg On the map "The Forgotten Jungle" on the eastern side of the map near the river, you will come across a U-Boat submarine and a dead German officer near there. The officer looks like a zombie, and his face has grotesque features. Also, there are two STG 44s on a box nearby the submarine/zombie. This both hints at the relations between Germany and Japan, who both shared secret weapons to each other with submarines during World War II. Snowmen with helmets Snowman Afrika Korps Helmet.png Snowman.png On the maps Alaska and Sand Storm, there are small snowmen wearing German helmets. The snowman on the map Sand Storm has two Howa Type 89s near it and the snowman can be found wearing an Afrika Korps helmet. The snowman on the map Alaska has a grey helmet on it, and it can be found on the top northeast part of the map in a bunker where a Willys MB jeep spawns. The Afrika Korps snowman is located on the destroyed bridge on Sand Storm, near a destroyed tiger. Pick-up kit with anime girl head On the map Sand Storm, at coordinates G3 on the destroyed bridge, you have to go through the red area rather quickly and over the bridge where you can find this Easter Egg. Nearby the destroyed Tiger and the snowman are two pick-up kits which have guns that look similar to M16's, but are in fact two Howa Type 89s. Once you pick up the kit, your character will have a female Anime head as a "helmet". One of the kits comes with a 20 round magazine and Mk.II grenades, and the other kit includes a 30 round magazine, a grenade launcher and a bayonet. Type 89 from "Girls und Panzer" ScreenShot198.jpg ScreenShot199.jpg ScreenShot200.jpg ScreenShot201.jpg ScreenShot202.jpg ScreenShot203.jpg On the map Kushira, there is an exact copy of the Type 89 I-Go tank from "Girls und Panzer" anime, which spawns near the forgotten airfield in the upper right corner of the map after the Allies capture middle control point. Since the airfield is surrounded by a non-combat zone, this Easter egg is only accessible by plane or ground vehicles when you drive on the road. Apart from a new paint scheme, this tank has got new powerful engines, which makes it similar to the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther#Ausf. G GT 101 in terms of mobility. This tank can also be found on the map Adak Race. German U-Boat An Easter egg consisting of a German U-boat can be found on the following maps: -Alpenfestung: it is located in H4. You can only acces it through flying there with a fast plane and the paradropping. The U-boat can be entered by either allied and axis soldiers. -The Forgotten Jungle: heading north from where the hut in which the nazi zombie is. -Sand Storm: stranded in one of the shores of the river. Category:Tutorials and walkthrough